


夏

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 双性昀, 师生, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 年下师生，双性昀
Relationships: 刘源/张若昀
Kudos: 4
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	夏

**Author's Note:**

> 年下师生，双性昀

窗外正在下雨。明亮的阳光，翻滚的雷声，细细的雨丝淅淅沥沥，密集的银线打花晴朗的画面。

鞋子乱在床边，被子掉在地上，炽热的双唇吮吸彼此，屋内响起呻吟。

刘源抱着一个男人，吻他，舔他，吃咬他。男人盘着他的腹腰，夹他，磨他，回应他。刘源咬痛了男人，齿尖碾着他的伤口，双眸紧盯他的瞳孔。

“你是故意的吧，”刘源说，“故意不带伞。”就为了留下来引诱他。

男人没有回答，只吟了他的名字。他的眼睛里有水，嘴巴里有水，就连声音里的喑哑，也像被雨打中的砾石，处处是水。

刘源仿佛被溅湿，衣服里也都是水。他再度压上男人，吻进他的嘴巴，舔弄他的舌头。热湿的双臂枕在两侧，臂弯兜着他的脖子，胳膊垫起他的头颅。

“老师。”他说，舌尖舔弄唇侧的洞口，左手托住柔韧的腰，“插哪儿？”

男人喘起急促呼吸，抬臀蹭上刘源阴茎。刘源闭眼吻他，任由男人解他腰带。

“对了。”却突然停下，平静而沉色，直视着男人，“我这儿可没有安全套。”

男人仿佛要哭，一抓刘源胳膊，就叫人直直挺了进来。刘源撞在他身上发出闷响，阴茎被穴肉紧紧吸附。男人在他身下摆腰律动，肉穴吞吐着他的柱身，发出淫糜水声。刘源抱着他静静聆听，目光对视男人的双眼，看他一点点沦陷，一点点水润，最后变得湿红，瞳孔里溢出渴求。

刘源便动了下，阴茎擦过不平颗粒，龟头顶上酸热穴心。男人叫出沙哑呻吟，肉穴颤颤缩紧，穴肉吸食咸腥茎液。刘源笑了，吻着他的嘴唇退出来些，抵在浅处摩擦性感地带，又趁他收紧之际再度没入。男人便又叫一声，穴心包住龟头吮吸，穴肉缠住柱身挤压。穴内湿热紧致。

“很喜欢？”刘源低问。男人湿着眼睛羞愧点头。刘源便又动了，勾着男人的腰规律挺插，吻着他的唇却又让他叫大声点。

“外面就要闹雷暴了。”

张若昀在雷声中醒来，身上出了一些虚汗。他洗过澡换上干衣服，吃过早餐再背起背包。有人在家里等他。

木门打开，是一个男孩。高高瘦瘦，还挺着鼻梁。即使压了眼镜，即使弯了后背，凛直如松针的气质，还是在眉目间锋芒毕露。

张若昀收起雨伞，与他问好。男孩请他进门，送上清水。家里没有其他人。张若昀有点在意，但没有多问。他环顾四周，问男孩想在哪里上课。男孩回他一句“进房吧”，起身将他领到卧室。

张若昀忽地停在门口，四周被某种气息包裹。醇醇的，时而浓郁时而淡无，时而像身体上的汗味，时而像说不清的欲望，有辨识度，像是拥有姓名，甚至有温度，是只有活人才能散发的味道。

他突然有点退缩，觉得这个环境太过私密。但男孩已在桌前坐下，并拉开椅子，示意他一同落座。

张若昀唯有迈开步子靠近。一路盯着自己的前方，连余光都不敢往旁边乱看。

他在男孩身边坐下，与他相隔半臂距离。桌子上摊开的，是一份用来摸底的试卷。张若昀静候男孩完成，但也没有闲着，手里握了几张最近的月考卷，在查看男孩的错题和大致做题思路。屋内有点闷。

张若昀解了颗扣子，下意识找寻空调或风扇，无意间瞥到男孩的床。视线仿佛胶着，顺着那散乱的被子，看向皱叠的衣服。忽而嘀一声响，男孩打开空调。他们四目相对。男孩全都知道。

张若昀慌忙收回视线，不安吞下唾沫。男孩看他一眼，转而望向房门。笔被放下，椅子被推开，门被关上，而他被注视。张若昀觉得手指有点发麻，他努力忍住颤抖的冲动，屏着气，直到男孩坐下才敢松出一息。

房间有点太冷。

刘源颤栗，皮肤激起鸡皮疙瘩。男人喘息，咽喉颤出暧昧呻吟。他们仍在接吻，像是永远都亲不够，像是永远都不满足。

刘源射在男人身里，直接而深入。精液穿过宫颈，又涌入宫腔，可能遇上卵子，还与其结合，甚至着床于内膜，分裂成为下一代。

这个推测让刘源颤栗停不下来，欲望持续涨着，迫切想要更多。男人又叫了，软在他身下嗯嗯啊啊，肉穴却绞紧阴茎，引诱他一次次深插，放纵他一次次宣淫。他们都乐在其中。

“从什么时候开始的？”刘源发问。好像他真的不知道，又或许他真的不知道。

而男人摇头，抱紧着刘源鼓励他用力，身体在他校服上磨出红痕，却仿佛一切都无所谓。

确实都无所谓了。但——“老师，你对每一个学生都这样吗？”纵声纵色，淫媚放荡，却无辜，却深情，却至真至纯。

“不是、不是那样的——不是——”

他眼睛又红了，而刘源又笑了。他圈紧男人的腰，再一次激烈抽插，阴茎摩擦穴肉，体液涂满穴道。

“那就好，不然我会嫉妒（愤怒）的。”

张若昀有点胆怯，男孩的眼神尖锐得几乎让他刺疼。他后悔没回家换了衣服再来。

男孩递给他一件上衣，随手从床上拿的，皱褶甚至可能不洁，仿佛是一种惩罚。他没有说话，也没有多余的动作，只是静静地举着，定定地看着，冷如冰针的气质扎得张若昀生疼。他只能卑微接过衣服。还得感谢。

男孩许他去了洗手间，他便在那脱下衬衣。但他的打底也脏了，留着会弄污男孩的衣物，唯有一起脱下，放在盆里，用清水打湿。

浸泡的时候，他闻了男孩的衣服。味道还是那般醇郁，甚至比记忆中更浓厚一些，像酒，像烟，像毒药，像极了他在身边，像极了他在身内，拥抱他，折腾他，玩弄他。

张若昀心脏有点衰弱，心跳不稳地套上衣物，颤栗着压下冲动，却还是抓紧了布料。他看着镜里的自己，看着那起伏的胸膛，还有那突起的乳头，脸红不能自已。但他不敢躲着，不敢一直躲着。害怕男孩多想，害怕男孩不悦。他洗净自己的衣服，用香皂味替换被泼上的咖啡味，甚至还包括他自己的汗味，别人的汗味，车上的汽油味，路上的灰尘味……总之一切都消失了，只剩下男孩的香皂味。

他把衣服晾在杆上，目光却看向一旁的内裤。红的、黑的、白的、灰的，满满一架子，懒惰而情色。今天的太阳好像太大，香皂的味道越发芬香。张若昀放下晾衣杆，回头瞄向卧室，门还关着，人也关着。他伸手轻点内裤，指尖磨过拼接之处。他又瞄向房门，指甲轻刮裆布——男孩把里面翻出来晾晒，像无心的酷刑。

张若昀湿了，里外一阵闷热。他害怕汗水弄脏男孩的衣物，快步回到屋内回到房间，放轻动作在椅上落座。他本想让自己冷静伪装，却突然被递来试卷。男孩扭头看他，像是早有预料，逼他与之对视，不让他掩饰自己。

“我做完了。”男孩平静说道，双眸看进他的眼底。张若昀艰难喘息，低头拿走试卷。他在认真批改，只是指尖微抖。他在专心工作，只是体温不稳。

男孩侧头看着试卷，距他不到半臂，甚至还在靠近，轮子滚出窒息声响。

“这题错了吧。”男孩忽然打断，手臂与他相碰，指尖点向卷子，“答案写的B。”

张若昀连忙更改，道歉缩起胳膊，后背一阵冰凉。

“老师今晚加一节课吧，我明天下午想出去玩。”

张若昀抬起笔尖，转头看向男孩，眼神不定。他正在生理期，八小时一根棉条已是极限，他没法留下加课。

可男孩一直看他，虽不明言强迫，但却不容拒绝。张若昀备受折磨，对秘密曝光和惹恼男孩的恐惧让他进退两难。

“老师不方便吗？”男孩追问。张若昀感到身内一阵寒热。他张了张嘴，想要坦白，但最终还是道出谎言。

“没事，那就加一节课。”

刘源笑了，抱起男人让他骑坐在上。男人仍赤裸着，胸口沾染一片精液，嫩乳遍布吻痕。乳尖红肿挺立，乳根刻有印记，是他用牙一点一点反复咬出来的。他想在这里穿个洞。

男人没反对，只知道咬住他的阴茎兴奋高潮。刘源觉得他淫荡极了，就像AV里的演员，却比他们还要情色，因他不是演的。

他们做了整个下午，接吻无数，即便是在停歇的时候，男人也要含住他的阴茎，用手，用口，或者用穴。刘源说他想要尿尿，男人便拿来一个矿泉水瓶，不许他离开房间。刘源笑，那我不如尿你身上，你用手接着，用嘴含着，或者用穴装着。男人抖着，无法言语地看他，却比起害怕仿佛更多是兴奋。刘源骂出脏话，勾住男人的脖子在他耳边警告：“别再引诱我折腾你了，你真会被玩坏的。”男人便呻吟，像猫一样贴在他胸前呜呜，却说，洗澡的时候你能试试，但嘴巴不行。刘源又骂出脏话，将男人翻了过去用力肏进床垫。

男人叫得比雷声还响。

张若昀嗓子哑了。呛在喉间的辣油让他咳得喘不上气。但他此刻更关心底下的潮涌。他来不及喝水，来不及和男孩解释，起身便跑进洗手间里，脱下裤子检查自己。

他好不容易才说服男孩出来用餐，勉强逃过暴露一劫。却仍功亏一篑，几下咳嗽就让他前功尽弃。他只好再次更换棉条、整理自己、用长长的纸巾一圈又一圈地包在浸血布料上，以充当临时卫生巾。

做完这些，他检查外裤，所幸并没有沾血，他才松一口气。然而冲水离开时，他却与男孩相遇。他瞬间紧绷，而男孩平静看他，只是有意无意地瞥向手上血迹。张若昀警铃大作，捂着擦不掉的腥红用水搓洗，直到没了踪迹才把手挪开。

“一起回去吗？”张若昀擦着手问。

“你先回吧，我还要一会儿。”可男孩这样回答，扔掉纸后走进了隔间，张若昀待过的隔间。

张若昀一瞬失温，看着镜子里的单门，想要拔腿狂奔。他慌乱地逃离，回到餐桌，甚至没注意替他们看守的服务员，只忐忑抓着自己的裤子，心跳，心悸，甚至心肌梗塞。

男孩落座，如同凭空出现。张若昀停息，眼里甚至憋得酸热。但男孩只是举起筷子示意他快吃，等会还得接着上课。张若昀一瞬愕然，随即暗自庆幸，他赶紧收回视线拿起筷子，就着汽水解决晚饭。

没看到男孩的笑。

刘源看了一眼钟表，听着肚子打鼓。哒哒哒的切菜声传来，是男人在做饭。他把床单晾上，又将衣服挂好。男人的一身都在阳台里飘扬，因而他此刻裸着。但也不全裸着，上身有他的短袖，下身有他的内裤，腰上还系着围裙，不过那就是他妈妈的了。

刘源从背后靠近男人，抱着他的腰在他耳边落下一吻。男人身上有他的味道，从发根到衣物，都和他一模一样。他很喜欢。可那妈妈的围裙，老旧、丑陋，甚至有点肮脏，他不喜欢。于是刘源解开带子，取下围裙，任性决定男人的穿着，还不许他异议。

但实际，只要脱离了讲学，男人对他就好像从没异议。他说要加课，这人便加课。他说要休息，这人便陪他打游戏或看电影。仿佛只要能和他待在一起，不管刘源想怎样，男人都能怎样。

这就是喜欢吗？刘源不太懂。他没谈过恋爱，也没喜欢过谁。充其量也就有过好感，而他确信那些好感之人，绝不至于能让他像男人这般专宠，乃至无限纵容。

可假设男人喜欢他，那他对男人又算什么？也是喜欢吗？刘源依然不太懂。他确实喜欢男人，但这种喜欢是恋爱的喜欢吗？他不太确定。但他想拥有男人，就像男人想得到他一样。不过具体从什么时候开始的，他就不太清楚。因为一直以来，他只觉得自己对男人有好感，有好奇，每当男人出现在眼前，他都有寻宝的冲动，想靠近他，想研究他，想探索他的秘密，把他的一切都展露在自己面前。照这么说来，那或许是因为他现在已寻到宝，所以想拥有，想占有，想把男人变成自己的珍宝，仅供自己享用。他会留下印记，给男人戴上标志，让他人即使觊觎，也永远只能觊觎。

但具体应该怎么做呢？像他说的那样，在男人的胸尖穿个洞？还是像爸妈那样，在男人的手上锁个环？抑或像养狗一样，在男人的脖子上套个圈？他应该选择哪一种方法？或者选择全部？男人会愿意吗？

“老师——”刘源蹭蹭男人的耳背，撒娇般朝他求助，“我遇到难题了。”

“随便选就行，源儿，别看了——”张若昀拉拉男孩的衣摆，十分尴尬地回避旁人的目光。

可男孩不听，嗯嗯两声又拿起一盒卫生棉条，像读题一样研究标签上的介绍。“欸，这种是有导管的，你用的是这种吧？”

“都行都行。”张若昀抓过纸盒拉起刘男孩，扭头往收银台走却立刻被男孩拽回。

“等会儿，好像还有不同的型号，你拿的是哪种？这里有大中小三样呢。”

张若昀低头看向盒子，发现确实是不适合他的小流量款，便立刻换成大流量的，拉着男孩再不退让地来到收银台结账。

“不买内裤？”男孩却又问道。可就在张若昀恼羞地让他闭嘴时，他忽然变魔术一样递给他一盒一次性内裤。张若昀呆住，什么话都忘得干净，只知道脸上发红，连忙夺过内裤和卫生棉条一同结账。

而男孩看着他笑。

张若昀耷着脑袋一路不敢抬头，也不敢和男孩说话，生怕会被问些答不上来的问题。直到返回男孩家里，回到卧室，他才张嘴用讲课塞满了男孩的脑子，让他没有机会去想些乱七八糟的东西。可他没能成功到最后。

不适合学习的夜晚，男孩的进度十分缓慢。三小时的课程讲了四个小时有多，讲得张若昀都有点受不了，不得不捏住眉心喊停。彼时已经过了午夜，公交和地铁都已收车，除去打车没有第二种回家方式，可张若昀看着APP里的估算价格，只觉得子宫有一点疼。

难道真要留下过夜？虽然逛便利店时男孩已提议让他住下，但毕竟刚发生了秘密暴露的事，还如此突然，张若昀实在是尴尬得不知该如何面对男孩。

可他也没有第二个选择，男孩亦没给他第二个选择。他烧好了热水，还备好了衣服，宽阔的床上多放了一个枕头，这会儿还站在椅子上往外抽着被子。张若昀无处发声，唯有抱着衣服走进浴室。却才想起没有毛巾，顿时不知该问一句男孩还是自己想办法解决。而就在他打算用纸巾凑合一下的时候，门外响起敲门声，紧接传来说话声，男孩说他可以用他的毛巾，只要他不介意。

张若昀愣住，不知该如何回应。他看着架子上的毛巾，有白的、咖的还有蓝的，款式大小都一样，男孩没说哪条是他的，但张若昀确实知道哪条是他的。因为男孩的父母不在家，所以只有他的毛巾会在早上潮湿，这些信息他早就摸透了。

他就知道他都知道。

可即使男孩都知道，他就能用他的毛巾吗？张若昀不确定。如果换作其他人说这话，他会毫不犹豫地肯定对方只是在客套。但到了男孩这里，他总忍不住多想，忍不住乱想，出于自己的私心，忍不住假设他是认真的，然后变得无法拒绝，甚至变相渴望。

他能用吗？他真的能用吗？

“拿着。”刘源递给男人一本书，让他侧光坐着，“你看书就行，要是看不进去发呆也行。”

男人眨眨眼睛，好奇问他：“你这是——要画画？”

刘源嗯了一声，视线扫过男人身上自己的校服，再次给他确认答复。

“我喜欢你这个样子。”刘源拿起画笔，开始勾画草稿，“真实的我已经错过，”尔后又道，“我不想连虚幻的也错过。”

男人一瞬惊愕，握着手里的教科书，似乎有些鼻酸。

刘源笑着对上他的双眼，又低眉示意他看手里的书。男人尴尬回神，像极了上课开小差被老师抓包的样子，耳尖通红。刘源卷起衬衣袖子，解开一颗纽扣，大致检查过草图后开始逐步细化。男人在间隙偷偷看他，视线扫过衣领，扫过袖口，扫过被束起的衣摆，还扫过裤管。被晒的耳尖更红了，连带着脸蛋都好像有了热度，刘源知道他在害羞，因为自己穿着他的衣服。

画一幅画很久，而他们等不了这么久。画架便挪到一边，静待后续上色。

刘源拉起裤管，露出湿润下体。男人解开拉链，放出粗硬阴茎。他们着衣交合，身份完全对调。男人喊他老师，羞得宛如处子。刘源突然好奇，问他有没有跟老师做过。男人诚实点头，说他的第一次给了自己的家庭教师。

他还记得他的名字，说是什么昊然。

刘源笑说，他叔也叫昊然，不过人早就没了，出国飞机失事，连尸体都没捞回来。

男人忽然哭了，埋在他胸前打湿他衣领。他说老师也是，飞机刚起飞就坠毁了，沉在海里，什么都没打捞上来。刘源便吻他，扣着他的腰狠狠顶入，告诉他的男人，他现在有他。

男人哭着吻他，双手捧着他的脸庞，反复呻吟他的名字。刘源忽然想起一事，他和刘昊然在同一天生日，就在刘昊然失事之后，他从母亲肚里钻了出来。但他没把话告诉男人，毕竟这是他和他叔的故事，与男人无关。

他们吻在一起缠弄许久，久到男人缺氧，迷乱地被他送上高潮。可他们仍在接吻，痴缠得像是渴水的鱼。刘源其实有所察觉，比起做爱，他更享受与男人接吻。那种将他圈在怀里，抱在臂里，手掌抚摸他的发根，指腹摩挲他的脸庞，将他捧着，护着，不断索取又不断给予的快感，让他欲罢不能，甚至似曾相识，哪怕在他初吻的时候，就已经熟悉得仿佛在他不知情的时刻，或是在他梦里，他已跟男人吻过无数次。而每当他们接吻的时候，刘源都能感到心跳如雷，气血汹涌，甚至有股冲动，想要一直这样，哪怕耗尽生命。而他确信，男人和他一模一样。

所以男人喜欢他吗？他想是的。那他喜欢男人吗？他想也是的。至于是不是爱，他想，也许该交给时间。

雷暴渐停了。夏，也快去了。刘源忽地想起，刘昊然坠机的日子，好像就是这两天。不过他似乎从没祭拜过叔，也想不起他的衣冠冢立在了哪里，事实上有关刘昊然的一切，他都只记得名字、年岁还有模糊模样——爷爷奶奶总说他和叔长得很像。但再多的，他就真记不起来了。也许等爸妈回家后，他能问问叔的葬址，然后带上男人，和他一起去看看，如果男人不介意的话。

完。


End file.
